1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for positioning an electrode inside a living body, which electrode includes an electrode head (distal end), a hollow lead and a proximal end. In particular, the invention relates to a device having a wire with a preshaped curve in one end, a flexible, but compared to the wire resistant, tube in which the wire is placed, whereby the wire and the tube are movable relative to each other, and a handle to which one end of the tube is fastened and in whose area the other end of the wire is accessible.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,703, and relates to implantation of an electrode in the atrium of a heart. The device, also known as a stylet, consists of a flexible tube in which a wire with a suitable preshaped curve is placed, whereby the wire and the tube together form a double stylet wire. When the preshaped curve of the wire is inside the tube, it will be restrained from assuming its preset shape and, when it is positioned outside the tube, it will assume its preset shape. The tube is fastened to the handle through which the wire runs to be accessible for adjustment of its position in the tube. When the double stylet wire together with the electrode is moved down into the heart, the physician can, by extending a larger or smaller part of the preshaped end of the wire, position the electrode head in a suitable position.
The handling of the known device is, however, not without problems. The physician using the device needs one hand for the handle and with the other hand he shall adjust the position of the wire in relation to the tube and also have full control of the electrode. The wire could easily be deformed by the handle where it is completely unprotected. Further, it should be noted that the physician is wearing gloves which easily get wet and slippery of bodily fluids at an ongoing operation of a patient. This makes the handling of the device and the positioning of the electrode head more difficult.